paracelsusfandomcom-20200214-history
Deserts of Light
Entry 200105 - The Deserts of Light "Only in a desert that shines so bright could the sins of the corrupt be bleached from sight." The deserts of light hold many secrets. As the oldest land of the six, the dunes hide the remnants of countless civilizations that have risen and fallen just to be replaced by the next, eventually finding ruin to the same mistakes. Geography The deserts of light are named as such for the glimmering expanses of bright yellow sand swarming with tiny dazzling refractions in minuscule glass shards. As the first civilizations many centuries ago crafted early glass panes and eventually fell away to time, the fragments would scatter far and wide with the sandstorms natural to the area. When chance would have it, these glass shards would line up just right and magnifying direct sun, would create new glass beads easily in the temperature and concentrated rays of this area have allowed for the formation of more glass, an easy conversion due to the high silica content of the grains. With glass begetting glass, the passing of time has only created more sparkle in this huge sea of dunes. The land is split down the centre by the river Yor, a staple source of income and agriculture for the nation. Most life outside of the cities exists within close proximity to Yor who grow a bounty of harvest all year round to provide for the cities and themselves. No one has ever found how the water from the Neo Sea becomes so fertile and salt free, most with Light Desert hailitage putting it down to being a 'gift from God'. Settlements and History Pre Fragmenterra, the 'Star of Cities' existed as five individually governed centres each with their own identity in culture, architecture and customs. While allied and in healthy relationship with each other, these cities took great pride in their feats of worship, always in constant competition amongst each other for greater displays in an attempt to 'out worship' each other. At the beginning of Fragmenterra, the land remained mostly unchanged with no elementals in the conventional manner envoked. The five cities became four as within the space of a few years, an entire sprawling cathedral city almost vanishing off the map as the first of the five cities came to life. Beautiful buildings crafted in an ornate style rife with stained glass and white formwork stood to attention, the entire city forming into an army that marched in steady stream on the other cities. Wells, churches, houses and libraries formed themselves as humanoids and creatures before stomping their way over the dunes. For fifty years the regular pilgrimage of some seven-story hospital or museum would land it at the doorstep of a neighbouring city ready to lay siege. Beneath its feet, many stained the sand red amongst the rainbow refraction of the glass panes that littered the architectured golems. Of the four cities, three banded together to defend each other and share resources and on many occasions risked many personal losses to save another's citizens. The fourth city became a glorified bunker looking inwards only for self-sustaining defence. While this did prove successful, animosity grew between the allied three and the silo city. While history books of the land accurately recant details of Admah, Zeboim, and Bela, the three cities that emerged victorious, all mentions of the first city to fall and the second to follow have been scrubbed from record with all old enough to remember their names unwilling to voice it for belief of fatal omen. The second city to defound and take charge was that of the bunkered city. In similarity to the first, it did simply stand up as buildings and march on the others. Rather than many individual constructs, the entire city assembled itself into one titanic being of assault that quickly made pace to where the first had failed. By divine intervention, as the colossus of towers and spires reached the cities it would that it would simply step on and extinguish, a deva descended from the heavens to intercept the threat. Flying right into the heart of the demi-titan, the miracle delivered the remaining triad from their fate. Glass and gold rained from the sky plunging the gaudy debris deep into the sand beneath. Culture The very nature of those in the Deserts of Light is one of poor choices and corruption. While many good souls can be found, most end up tainted in their pursuit of status in their religious sphere. Wealth, acclaim and intellectual exhibit are pitfalls that snare all too many of the land's denizens catching them hypocritical in their teachings. This sort of culture has led to in some areas, destruction and moral decay. These places are often purged with a blind violent culling for the 'preservation of sanctity.' Firm belief is held by most that any area falling into heavy debauchery will bring upon another mass structure exodus like that during Fragmenterra. While this is enforced by many officials and high-powered groups within religious-political circles, these groups are often suspected of being very far from innocent in all manner of past times and dealings.